Rabanastre
thumb|280px|Rabanastre in der Eröffnungssequenz Das Königliche Rabanastre (jap. 王都ラバナスタ Ōto Rabanasuta) ist die Hauptstadt von Dalmasca und Heimat von Vaan und Penelo. Sie ist ein wichtiger Dreh- und Angelpunkt in Ivalice, der Welt von Final Fantasy XII. Die Stadt gliedert sich in die Oberstadt und die darunter liegende Unterstadt, die ersterem als Fundament dient. Rabanastre war der ehemalige Königssitz. Nachdem Archadia die Herrschaft über Dalmasca übernommen hatte, wurden den Bürgern praktisch alle Rechte entzogen und den Soldaten des Imperiums übertragen. Während zahlreiche Soldaten in den prächtigen Straßen umherstreifen, muss die weniger privilegierte Bevölkerung ihr Leben in der Unterstadt verbringen, die nur wenige Ausgänge nach oben hat. Handlung ''Final Fantasy XII Die Spielhandlung setzt ein, als Prinzessin Ashe aus dem Hause Dalmasca mit Prinz Rasler von Nabradia in Rabanstres Kathedrale ihre prunkvolle Hochzeit feiern. Schon bald darauf marschiert allerdings das benachbarte Imperium Archadia gewaltsam in das Königreich ein und besetzt Rabanastre, Dalmascas Hauptstadt und Regierungssitz. König Raminas stirbt, Hauptmann Basch von Ronsenburg wird unter Verdacht des Königsmords verhaftet und Prinzessin Ashe begeht vermeintlichen Suizid. Dalmasca ist somit militärisch wie auch politisch ohnmächtig. Seitdem lebt Rabanastres Bevölkerung unter den Augen der imperialen Soldaten. Viele Bürger berichten von Streitigkeiten, Schikanen und Beleidigungen zwischen ihnen und den Besetzern. Das Stimmungsbild ist sehr negativ und die Armut nimmt zu. thumb|250px|Vayne Solidor erringt die Zustimmung der Bevölkerung Archadia ernennt Vayne Carudas Solidor, Sohn von Archadias Kaiser Gramis, als Konsul der Stadt. Bei seiner Amtsantrittsrede wird er zu Beginn noch verhasst, jedoch gelingt es ihm, dank seines rhetorischen Geschicks, die Stimmung der Bürger aufzufangen und sich bei ihnen einzuschmeicheln. Viele Einwohner jubeln ihm daraufhin zu, nicht jedoch der Straßenjunge Vaan, der zusammen mit seiner Freundin Penelo ebenfalls die Rede hört. Er empfindet es als seine Pflicht, Dalmascas Schätze und Reichtümer in den Händen der Bürger zu lassen, also bricht er noch am selben Abend während des feierlichen Banketts in den Palast ein und stiehlt einen besonderen Stein, den Morgen-Splitter, ohne zu wissen, worum es sich dabei handelt. Es kommt außerdem während dieses Banketts zu einem gewaltvollen Überfall auf den Palast, durchgeführt von einer Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern, allerdings scheitert dieses Vorhaben, denn Vayne konnte diesen Anschlag antizipieren. Der Widerstand hat seinen geheimen Sitz in Rabanastres Unterstadt. Vaan, der zusammen mit zwei weiteren Dieben Balthier und Fran durch die Kanalisation flieht, trifft auf die Anführerin der Widerstandskämpfer. Es ist Prinzessin Ashe, die das Ausrufen ihres vermeintlichen Selbstmordes nutzt, um unerkannt an ihrer Reinthronisation zu arbeiten. Weil sie ebenfalls den Morgen-Splitter braucht, reist sie kurz mit Vaan und den Dieben weiter, jedoch geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt und werden festgenommen. Rabanastre bleibt über die gesamte Spieldauer in feindlicher Besetzung, bis Vayne von der mittlerweile wieder befreiten Prinzessin Ashe bezwungen wird. Er erhebt im Vorfeld die Luftfeste Bahamut und bereitet sich auf den Kriegsausbruch zwischen Archadia auf der einen und den Widerstandskämpfern unter Unterstützung des Reiches Rozarria auf der anderen Seite vor. Im Luftraum über Rabanastre kommt es zu einer offenen Schlacht, in deren Tumulten Ashe mit ihren Mitstreitern die Bahamut infiltriert, Vayne stellt und erfolgreich bekämpft. Der Frieden wird ausgerufen und die Kämpfe beendet, allerdings versagen die Antriebe der Bahamut und sie droht auf Rabanastre zu stürzen und zahlreiche Einwohner in den Tod zu stürzen. Dank des aufopferungsvollen Einsatzes von Balthier und Fran wird dieses Unglück aber abgewendet. Ein Jahr nach diesen Ereignissen bezieht Ashe den kaiserlichen Palast in Rabanastre und regiert Dalmasca als neue Königin. Die Besatzungsmacht aus Archadia zog sich bereits nach Vaynes Tod zurück und die Stadt prosperiert wieder. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Nach ihrem Abenteuer in den Glabados-Ruinen, bei dem Vaans Luftschiff zerstört wurde, kehren Vaan und Penelo nach Rabanastre zurück. Als ein altertümliches Luftschiff vor den Toren der Stadt landet, was Vaan an Erzählungen über einen schwebenden Kontinent erinnert, beschließt dieser, sich gemeinsam mit Filo und Kytes das Luftschiff bei Nacht näher anzusehen. Bei dem Luftschiff handelt es sich um die Galbana, die die Party anschließend zum fliegenden Kontinent Lemurés bringt, wo der Großteil der Handlung stattfindet. Nachdem Folthanos im ''Schloss der verlorenen Zeit besiegt wurde, fällt Lemurés auseinander und Vaan, Penelo, Filo und Kytes kehren nach Rabanastre zurück, wo sie sich jedoch nur schwer an ihre Situation vor diesem Abenteuer wieder gewöhnen können. Aus diesem Grund versuchen sich Vaan und Penelo davonzuschleichen, um erneut auf Reisen zu gehen, werden aber von Filo und Kytes dabei erwischt, die sie ebenfalls begleiten. Außerdem folgen ihnen einige Esper sowie Tomaj. Lehren der Weisen Das königliche Rabanastre :Die Lehren der Weisen Nr.39/78: „Die Hauptstadt des Königreichs Dalmasca. Einst war sie Regierungsitz der Alten Galteaner und weiterer Königreiche. In Rabanastre regierte über hunderte von Jahren die Königsfamilie Dalmasca, doch seit der Niederlage gegen Archadia, vor zwei Jahren, herscht das Imperium. Die Stadt hat sich zu einem Zentrum entwickelt, in dem Waren aus Valendia, Ordalia und Kerwon gehandelt werden und ist von einem stark multikulturellen Flair geprägt. Rabanastre ist in vier Bezirke eingeteilt: Nord, Süd, Ost und West. Der Ost- und Westteil sind Handelsbezirke mit einer Vielzahl von Ständen und Geschäften. Im Nordteil befindet sich ein offener Platz, der an den Palast angrenzt. Im Südteil hingegen finden sich drei Tore, die in die Ost- und Westwüste Dalmascas sowie die Giza-Ebene führen. Im Westen der Stadt liegt das Luftschiffterminal, von dem Reisende in alle Teile Ivalice aufbrechen können. Im Nordwesten der Stadt befindet sich weiterhin eine Kathedrale galteanischen Baustils. Der Klang ihrer Glocke ist in der ganzen Stadt zu vernehmen.“ :—Information aus dem Clan-Bericht, Monster-Katalog-Eintrag Wildschlange. Rabanastre Unterstadt :Die Lehren der Weisen Nr.40/78: „Rabanastre Unterstadt ist der subterrane Teil des Stadtgebietes von Rabanastre. Die Stadt besteht folglich aus zwei Ebenen. Auf den mächtigen Pfeilern der Unterstadt ruht das eigentliche Stadtgebiet. Vor dem Krieg mit Archadia ward die Unterstadt hauptsächlich von Händlern als Lagerstätte genutzt. Durch die Niederlage fiel das Königreich Dalmasca jedoch unter die Herrschaft des Imperiums und viele Dalmascaner, die in Rabanastre gewohnt hatten, wurden in den unterirdischen Teil der Stadt vertrieben. Innerhalb der zwei Jahre haben sich die Unterstädtler langsam einen neuen Lebensraum geschaffen. Nur an den wenigen unbebauten Stellen der Oberstadt dringt Tageslicht nach unten, so dass es auch tagsüber fast überall dunkel ist. In der Unterstadt leben viele Kriegswaisen.“ :—Information aus dem Clan-Bericht, Monster-Katalog-Eintrag Hyäne. Der Palast Rabanastres :Die Lehren der Weisen Nr.41/78: „Im Norden der Stadt Rabanastres liegt der Palast. Vor dem Krieg mit Archadia, befanden sich hier die Wohngemächer der Königsfamilie und die Quartiere der Ritter. Gegenwärtig residiert und regiert dort der archadianische Konsul. Der Palast wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten von einem König des Hauses Dalmascas erbaut, dutzende Generationen vor König Raminas. Dalmasca erlebte zahlreiche Invasionen und auch die Hauptstadt Rabanastre befand sich mehrmals unter Fremdherrschaft. So wurde der Palast etliche Male erweitert, bewahrte jedoch seine ursprüngliche architektonische Linie. Im Palast gibt es eine verborgene Kammer, die Schätze und geheime Schriften beherbergt. Doch nur wenige kennen den Weg dorthin.“ :—Information aus dem Clan-Bericht, Monster-Katalog-Eintrag Garkimasera. Stadtbezirke und Verbindungen An mehreren Punkten im Stadtgebiet befinden sich Mogrys, die einen kostenlosen Schnellreisedienst per Teleport namens Mogxi-Transport betreiben. Damit kann man in sehr rascher Zeit zu allen drei Toren, zum Muzzur-Bazar oder in die Nähe der Taverne gelangen. Der Anführer dieser Mogrys ist Hardy. Schätze Schatztruhen können in Rabanastres Unterstadt sowie im Palast gefunden werden. Die meisten enthalten Gil oder Potions. Wird ein Diamantreif getragen, enthalten die Schatztruhen oftmals Rostklumpen oder in seltenen Fällen Äther oder Hi-Äther. Zwei Truhen dürfen nicht geöffnet werden, wenn der Spieler die Doxá-Lanze erhalten möchte. Zum einen ist es die Truhe vor Dalans Wohnung in der Unterstadt, zum anderen die Truhe im Südosten des Startgebiets des Palastes. Sofern sie geöffnet werden, ist ein Erhalt der Doxá-Lanze unmöglich. Dieser Mechanismus der „verbotenen“ Schatztruhen wurde in der Spielversion International Zodiac Job System entfernt. Geschäfte Zu Beginn des Spiels sind nicht alle Waren sofort erhältlich, sondern erst mit fortschreitender Handlung. Amals Waffenkammer |valign="top"| |} Banamis' Rassige Rüstungen |valign="top"| |} Yuglis Magische Welten |valign="top"| |} Händler Unterstadt Nord Unterstadt Süd |valign="top"| Migelos Allerlei Clan-Stand Die angebotenen Waren hängen vom Clan-Rang des Spielers ab. Der erforderliche Mindestrang wird hier hinter dem Namen in Klammern aufgeführt. |valign="top"| |} Sidequests In Final Fantasy XII können folgende Sidequests absolviert werden: Lieferware Zu Beginn des Spiels kann man am Platz vor den Toren ein Paket von einem Heimgekehrten Händler entgegennehmen, um es dessen Kollegen zu bringen. Liefert man es sachgemäß ab, erhält man keine Belohnung, man kann das Paket allerdings für 150 Gil verkaufen. Vom Heimgekehrten Händler selbst erhält man dazu einen vagen Hinweis. Catarina Catarina ist eine junge Viera, die am Muzzur-Bazar angetroffen werden kann und im Verlauf der Spielhandlung Rat und Unterstützung vom Spieler benötigt. Je nachdem, welche Antwortmöglichkeiten man auswählt, erhält man eine andere Belohnung. Suchende Viera Nachdem der Häuptling in der Garif-Heimat Jahara besucht wurde, kann man einer Suchenden Viera helfen, nach der großen Liebe zu suchen. Dazu muss man sie am Südtor in der Nähe des Chocobo-Verleihs ansprechen, anschließend ein weiteres Mal in Yamras Gambit-Handlung und dann erneut in der Taverne zum Sandmeer. Nun stellt sie den Spieler vor die Wahl, welcher von zwei möglichen Kandidaten gewählt werden soll; entweder der Begehrende Mann am Platz an den Toren oder der Wunschträumende Seek in Yamras Gambit-Handlung. Beide Anwärter geben dem Spieler einen Loxely-Bogen, aber der Begehrende Mann überreicht zusätzlich noch zwei Hi-Potions. Windkompass Mit dem Windkompass ist es möglich, den Drachenhort zu betreten und somit eine Verbindung zwischen der Ost- und Westwüste Dalmascas zu schaffen. Dazu spricht man in Rabanastre am Westtor mit dem Bangaa Rimzat, anschließend mit Kai‘Ze am Platz an den Toren und schließlich mit Norton in der Unterstadt nahe des Eingangs in die Kanalisation. Der Windkompass wurde in zwei Hälften geteilt. Ein Teil, die Windringe, befindet sich in der Westwüste im Bereich Sandene Muster unter einem Kaktus. Übergibt man sie Rimzat, Kai’Ze oder Norton, die sich alle drei am Westtor aufhalten, baut Norton den Windkompass fertig. Im Drachenhort kann daraufhin der Erddrache bekämpft werden. Mutmedaille Im Zuge der Sidequest zur Öffnung des Tors zur Esper Chaos müssen drei Bruchstücke einer Medaille in Rabanastres Unterstadt sowie in der Garamseys-Kanalisation gesucht werden. Die entflohenen Cockatrice Nachdem die Geschichte bis über das Draklor-Laboratorium hinaus fortgeschritten ist, kann eine Sidequest in der Giza-Ebene angenommen werden, bei der es darum geht, entlaufene Cockatrice einzufangen. Einer davon befindet sich in der Nordstadt und muss eingefangen werden, weil er vor dem Spieler wegrennt. Als Belohnung erhält man ein Diamantschwert. Musik * The Royal City of Rabanastre / Town Ward Upper Stratum — Hitoshi Sakimoto (Oberstadt) - Läuft während dem Umherwandern in der Oberstadt. * Rabanastre Downtown — Hitoshi Sakimoto (Unterstadt) - Wird in der Unterstadt gespielt. * Clan Headquarters — Hitoshi Sakimoto (Hauptquartier des Clan Centurio) - Ist im Clan-Hauptquartier zu hören. Weiteres Auftreten ''Final Fantasy XIV Einer der Server für ''Final Fantasy XIV hieß Rabanastre. Er wurde mit dem Cornelia-Server zum Durandal-Server fusioniert. Seit Patch 4.1 is Rabanastre der erste Teil und Ort der Stormblood 24-Mann-Raid- Reihe. Galerie en:Rabanastre Kategorie:Orte (FFXII) Kategorie:Orte (FFXII:RW)